A Viking's Truth
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: Eric deals with problems that our fluffy love is having while working under him. Chubby love, bits of Swedish in the forms of nicknames. Also, suave Eric shows himself in the end.


"Tell him." Pam said as she pushed Y/n into Eric's office.

Eric looked up from his work to see their best waitress standing in front of Pam, arms crossed over her plump stomach.

"Its fine, you don't need to bother with this. There's nothing wrong." She spoke quietly to the floor.

"I beg to differ." Pam shifted her gaze from Y/n to Eric. "Some of the other waitresses have been being overly cruel to this one, even by my standards."

Y/n could feel Eric's piercing gaze upon her as he demanded an explanation with a single word. "I don't wish to cost anyone their jobs over a petty problem."

Eric scowled. "I will decide if they keep their jobs or not, if anything I might just have to reprimand them if the problem is as petty as you say."

"You have already decided in the contract we signed before starting to work here. I'm used to things like this, to what they say. They should not be fired over words."

"If those 'words' as you say are causing you harm, making you uncomfortable, then they need to be delt with by me. The issue has clearly not been resolved by you, but as it clearly has not been, indicated by Pam dragging you to stand in front of me, I need to deal with it."

Eric sighed as Y/n continued to stare at the ground. "Pam, out."

"What, why?! I could easily tell you what I heard." Pam nearly growled.

"I know, but from what I can tell, there have been more incidents than what you have overheard. Not to mention I would rather know what happened from who it happened to, but I will listen to you later. For now, let me speak with Miss L/n."

Pam left the room, her heels clicking on the floor as she shut the door behind her.

Eric sighed again, a human habit that he had continued to utilize, as he noticed that Y/n was still standing where she had been before, head down and still skittish. Eric took hold of one of the chairs in front of his desk and turned it, gesturing for Y/n to sit down in it. Instead of going to sit behind his desk, he turned the other chair and sat in it as well, surprising Y/n who had momentarily glanced up from looking at her hands.

"Miss L/n, I am the owner of this establishment, and unlike some who don't bother to work with their employees, I have decided to not take that route and forgo a manager, that way I could ensure that my business was running properly. For my business to run properly, I need to make sure that the customers are safe and that they enjoy themselves, and that my employees feel welcome to work and safe. From what I understand, this situation with your co-workers has made you feel unwelcome, and to a point, unsafe. Tell me what has been going on, and don't try to lie to save your co-workers. Pam can tell me what happened this time, and as a Vampire with experience and superior senses, I can tell when you are lying." Eric lifted her chin with his knuckle, bringing her eyes to look to him. "I can understand that you are a caring and selfless human, that you don't want to see something bad happen to others for something that you think might be your fault. You have worked here for a while now, and through that I can see that you would not do take action against another just to spite them. But I tell you, you matter, and if your co-workers are causing you distress, you need to tell me about it, for I know that even if it was warranted, it should not have occurred."

A tear slipped down Y/n's cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. "I don't know where to start."

"How about I ask questions and we can build on top of it? It would help to not miss any details and it would help with organizing the turn of events." Y/n nodded, agreeing with his idea. "Answer with as much detail as possible. There has been harassment from your co-workers to you, correct?"

Y/n nodded.

"Has it been verbal or physical?"

"Both, but it has been more verbal than physical. Will you put this on record?" Y/n asked, noticing that Eric had not been writing anything down, nor recording anything.

"Yes. I will type up everything later, I have an exceptional memory. It will be on your co-workers record for any future employers, but the details will remain confidential. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. Next question?"

"How long has it been happening? And within that question, has it always been a mix of physical and verbal or did it start with one and shift over?"

"It started a little bit after I started, I can't give you a time frame, because I try to ignore stuff like that. And there was always a mix of both physical and verbal, but the physical has increased a bit as time went on."

Eric's scowl had taken it's place once again. "You have been working here for nearly a year, why didn't you choose to report anything? You know the contract bars harassment."

"I didn't want to get anyone in trouble, or make it worse for myself. That's why I had to leave my previous job. I reported it to the manager, who then took it to the employees, and then it got worse. Then one of the employees replaced the manager and I had no one to go to." Y/n was so far successful, at least in her eyes, in trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Who is it?"

"Some of the other servers. The dancers just ignore it."

Eric let loose a small growl as Y/n's gaze returned to her hands. "Names, Miss L/N. I need names."

"Lyla, Kiara, and Allison." A few more tears rolled down her face, but she let them drop, not bothering to wipe them away.

Eric didn't move to bring her eyes to him again, he didn't want her to think that he was glamouring her for information. He instead moved his hand to hold hers, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of it.

"How do they act against you, _lila du_?" Eric asked in a softened voice.

"They will call me names, call me ugly, and that I don't deserve this job. They say that I am too fat to work here, and that I should starve myself to loose a few pounds. They pinch my sides, hide my clothes when I need to shower after a customer spilled a drink on me, so anything to see my rolls jiggle." Y/n cried openly as she spoke, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I will deal with them, I promise, _lila du_." Eric pulled Y/n into his embrace. She squeaked, surprised at the uncharacteristic show of emotion from him, and surprised that it was being shown towards her, but she quickly relaxed into his embrace.

Eric was glad that she relaxed in his arms, calming down from finally revealing what she had been fighting with for the past months. "I will ask you to write down exactly what they have said to you at a later time, but thank you for telling me. Please don't take what they are saying to heart, you are a beautiful individual that is to be treasured, not hurt. Your curves and rolls are only something to be loved and desired, not hated. I am always open to come to should you have any more issues with workers, or those on the outside of my establishment."

They sat together for a few moments longer, Eric content to hold Y/n and breath in her scent that was so intoxicating to her, and Y/n content to be held by someone who was not put off by her curvature.

"Dawn will be coming soon, _lila du_." Eric said as he allowed Y/n to reluctantly pull away from his embrace. "You should go home, get some rest, then come back here at your usual time, wearing a pretty dress."

Y/n looked at him, confused. "Why, tomorrow is Monday, the bar is closed."

Eric grinned. "Because I plan on taking you out on a date."

* * *

**A/n: Review make me happy. I will continue to produce x chubby reader with continued inspiration in the form of real world stuff or requests, which should be given with a character and some semblance of a plot that I can work off of.**


End file.
